1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system of controlling a device in response to a gesture.
2. Related Art
In order for a human being to control a device in a naturally intuitive manner, there are proposed several technologies which control a device using a gesture. However, in the case that different controls are to be performed using the same gesture (for example, in the case that different controls are to be performed for the same device or in the case that a plurality of different devices is to be controlled), there exist the following problems.
In any case, a gesture may be required for every function. However, it is difficult to analogize a corresponding gesture to a certain function (for example, a “power on” function). It is not easy for a human being to remember and correctly control all the gestures each corresponding to all the functions. In another case, a control or a device should be selected. In this case, a certain method for proposing a candidate of the control or the device is required in advance, and a gesture for selection is performed on this basis, and thus, a gesture which should be naturally intuitive becomes laborious and inefficient.
The problems may be partly solved by providing different meanings for a specific gesture using several methods.
As one of the methods, there is a method which uses a voice together with a gesture, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-10-31551. That is, the method uses the voice at a point of time when the gesture is recognized, or language information according to the voice or voice recognition.
However, with voices, a problem of false recognition due to noises or individual differences is significant, and further, a user needs to remember a corresponding relation between controls or devices and plural types of words, and thus, it is not possible to substantially prevent a human being from being inconvenienced.